Alien Anthropologist
by DVApples
Summary: One-Shot: Booth and Brennan's discussion about Aliens and Anthropology becomes personal - Based at ending of S5, Ep11 - Some Spoilers. Rated M for Adult Descriptive content.


_**A/N - This fic was one that appeared in my head after watching the exchange between Booth and Brennan at the end of Ep 11.**_

_**Contains Some Spoilers from S5, Episode 11**_

_**Thanks to BonesBird for checking it over for me! 3 She assures me this is not too naughty for FF!**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

_**Please comment - Good or Bad - I can take it.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Bones! .....If I did...whoa! the things they would get up to :)**_

Laying back against the windshield of his car, Booth peeked a look at Bones. The starlight and the quiet of the desert made him believe she could almost hear his heartbeat.

It was beating so fast, it would be more of a miracle than the existence of Aliens if she _couldn't_ hear it.

"Maybe Aliens are Anthropologists.....you think that Aliens are you!" he said laughing.

"You've got me! I was sent down as an advanced scout!" Bones looked at him, smiling her special smile he liked to think was reserved just for him.

He leaned over and poked her gently, "No probing!"

"Probing is a valuable way of gathering information" She said leaning back against the windshield.

"What sort of information Bones?" Booth said, looking at her.

"All sort of information Booth." Bones looked at him quizzically, "Do you really believe in Extraterrestrials?"

"I believe, Bones, that you are one Extraordinary woman," he said leaning over with his finger extended towards her.

"Booth! No poking me again!" Bones said laughing.

Her laughter was cut short when Booth's finger, instead of poking her, came up to lay across her lips, silencing her.

Booth watched her eyes widen and her lips part.

"Well, Bones, how about we experiment with a slightly different version of prodding?" he whispered, his lips hovering over hers.

Brennan's heart leapt. Even thought she knew it was irrational, she still felt it.

"Well, as an Alien Anthropologist, it would be remiss of me not to experiment when such opportunities present themselves." Leaning a bit closer, she pushed his finger closer to his lips so that the only thing separating their lips were his finger.

Booth felt Bones' hand wrap around his upper arm and pull slowly down.

He watched her eyes as his finger slowly slid against her lips, parting them further as it rubbed against their alluring softness.

Suddenly he felt something wet.

Startled he looked towards her lips.

She had halted his arm and he watched as her pink tongue slid from her lips and tickled the tip of his finger.

His heart went through the roof. Expelling a shaky breath he felt his blood thicken as his finger was sucked deeper and deeper into the mouth.

At that moment he was glad he was not laying over her. Otherwise the hardening in his pants would have given him away. He still wasn't sure how far she would allow this to go.

Booth felt her tongue swirling his finger, the response in his pants was unbearably uncomfortable. He was getting harder with each suck on his finger. His mind was imagining his finger being replaced by something else altogether.

Booth decided to take a risk.

Regretfully pulling his finger from her mouth, he replaced it with his lips before she could protest.

Feeling the softness of her lips beneath his, he swore he had died and gone to heaven.

Bones pulled back and looked at Booth.

"Booth, when I experiment with Anthropologist view, I like to be very thorough and I mean thorough."

On that last word, Booth felt her hand caress the front of his pants.

"Whoa! Bones! Be careful! The experiment will be over before we start."

"Well, experiments are best tested over and over. Roughly. Gently. We must make sure we do a thorough job."

"I think we should start with...... FBI Standard Issue......." She declared, smiling that special smile.

Booth crushed his mouth down on hers, plundering into the depths, sipping her sweet taste from her lips.

"You want FBI, baby, you got FBI..."

Rolling over and bringing her with him, he settled her on top of his body, his hands traveling down her back, over that perfectly shaped butt he has admired way too many times to count, and back up to her head - running his fingers through the tresses of her hair.

Brennan sat up, abruptly.

"Bones. What's wrong?"

Brennan put a finger to his lips to shush him. Then, making sure to keep his eyes locked on hers, she reached up and removed her coat.

As she was reaching for the bottom of her top, ready to lift it over her head, Booth reached up and put his hands over hers, stopping her.

Brennan looked at Booth. Waited for him to bring up 'the line.'

"Hey! It's only fair that I get to conduct part of the experiment." And with that he grabbed the back of her head and rolled her so they were both laying on their sides facing each other.

She could feel his hands between them as he slipped button after button on his shirt from their holes. The back of his fingers brushing her breasts through the material. Her nipples hardening. Searching for his touch.

Booth peeled his shirt open, his jacket hindering him - it disappeared. Fast.

Lifting her hands up to lay on his bare chest, he sucked in a breath.

Brennan moved her hand across his chest. Since seeing his chest so many times, she had to curl her fingers into her palms to keep from reaching out to touch it.

Now she could. _Oh, boy did it feel better than I had ever imagined._

Her hand found it's way over the top of where the heart lay. She could feel it's rapid beats through his chest. In a small nonscientific way, she felt a small triumph that she could do that to him.

As he reached for the bottom of her top, she waited for him to lift it up over her head.

"Booth!" She cried his name out as he ripped her shirt - right up the middle.

"You wanted FBI.... we don't mess around..." he laughed and kissed her gently, "I would never hurt you Bones. I would die for you, I would kill for you, but I would never willingly hurt you."

"I know Booth. I would do the same."

He lowered his mouth to her breast, taking it fully, gently turning her onto her back.

"Oh, Booth!"

Bones' moans as he licked, sucked and nibbled at each breast and nipple were getting louder. He gave her nipple a gentle nip.

"Oh, Booth!"

Reaching down between them, she undid his belt and the front of his jeans. Pushing them down slightly, she reached into his boxers and her hand wrapped around his throbbing hard cock.

"Whoa! Bones! Be careful with that thing, it's loaded!"

"I am very adept at handling guns, Booth, although I will admit yours seems to differ greatly from the quantifiable norm."

"Now. Shut up and kiss me Booth."

Booth took the hint and slid her pants down, all the way to her ankles.

Brennan slid her hand up and down his length, gently scraping her nails near the top of the head; Booths moans encouraging her further.

Sliding his fingers through her curls, he slowly tickled her clit, making her moans turn to cries as she got closer and closer to heaven.

Booth could tell he was getting closer too - _much faster than her!_

He grabbed her hand to stop her. Suddenly, he was on his back and she was over him.

"Bones. I gotta tell you. That Martial Arts stuff is seriously hot."

Brennan yanked on his jeans and boxers until they were around his knees. The soft glow of the car lights and the starlit night was enough to accentuate the non-standard issue of his cock.

She slid up his body, and before he could object, had lowered herself on him, taking him fully into her warm, sweet center.

Booth sat up, reached behind her and grabbed her coat. Putting her arms in he caught the look on her face and knew she understood his actions.

Brennan smiled. _Booth. Always the gentleman._

Instead of laying back down, he wrapped his arms around her and took her nipple between his teeth, rolling and flickering it with his tongue as she rode him.

Brennan slid her hips back and forward, wanting to have as much of Booth as she could.

Her head fell back, giving Booth unhindered access to her nipples and breasts.

Supporting her with one hand behind her back, Booth used his other hand to nipple play on one breast while his mouth was occupied on the other.

Brennan ground her hips to his as she slid back and forward. She felt herself move - not of her doing.

She was underneath Booth and he was thrusting into her, hard, long, deep.

"Oh, Booth! Yes.. more.. harder.. please...."

Booth answered her pleas. Using his hands to steady himself he locked his mouth on hers and steadily rocked in and out of her, his cock feeling the coolness of the night with every withdraw, then the slick warmth of her center as he thrust deep inside her.

He knew she was getting close. Her moans were escaping past their lips, her hips lifting up to meet his in the hopes of bringing release.

He settled his knees between hers, and stepped up the pace. Pounding in and out of her, he ground his hips on each entry, rubbing himself against her clit, stimulating it further.

He heard a faint popping sound and stopped. Nothing.

Bones moved her hips and he didn't care then if the damn President saw them, he wanted Bones. NOW.

Balancing on one elbow, he reached down and, tucking one hand under her butt, brought it up to reach his hips at a slightly different angle.

He thrust deep.

"Oh Booth! That's it..harder...right...there...yesssssss..!!!"

Booth gasped as her center clenched painfully around his cock.

"Oh Bones! I'm...oh..god...i'm....dead....god...uhhhhh...!!!

Holding himself deep within her he let go.

He looked into her eyes as she clenched around him, gently leaning forward to run his tongue along her lips.

Exhausted, they clung to each other.

Suddenly Booth raised his head.

"Did you hear that?"

Bones looked to the side, then back at Booth's face, "What was it?"

******************


End file.
